Portable content playback devices such as the Sony Walkman, portable DVD players and Apple iPod have achieved considerable market success. While such devices may have conventionally provided only for audio playback, portable playback devices that support higher value content are desirable and believed to be commercially viable.
Digital Rights Management (DRM) systems have also been growing in importance and desirability, particularly for high value content distribution such as video, production movies and the like. As more portable content playback devices are developed to record and playback higher value content, it is believed that comprehensive DRM solutions for these devices will become highly desirable.